


The Phoenix's Song

by SHIELD_Agent_Phoenix



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELD_Agent_Phoenix/pseuds/SHIELD_Agent_Phoenix
Summary: The (Mis)Adventures of one SHIELD Agent/Avenger Gwendolyn "Gwen" Phoenix, the adopted daughter of Peggy Carter (and later Nick Fury), who has a powerful secret, a dark past, deep-seated mental issues and a lot of bad decisions
Relationships: Nick Fury & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Phoenix's Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so naturally i don't know what I'm doing at all, so, any help or constructive criticism would be appreciated :)

I watched Steve Rogers with interest, following him and stopping in a slight alcove. If he was trying to sneak around like this, he was bound to get caught. I sighed, and then spoke out from where I was hiding,“Hey, Captain Rogers”

He paused, and turned around, facing me. He was about to say something, probably a lame excuse, but I held my hand up, stopping his thought from leaving his lips. “It’s ok,” I said, leaning my shoulder up against the wall and crossing my arms, “I’m not gonna call the alarm on you”

He looked confused, “You’re not?”

“Nope. In fact, I’m gonna help you”

“Help me with what?’

“I heard your argument with Stark and Banner, and I saw your face when you left the lab. You’re determined to find what Fury’s been hiding, and I’m going to help you. Now, I think you’ll find what you’re looking for behind this door,” I motioned towards it with my head, “So, are you going to accept my help, or not?

“Isn’t this highly against the rules? I’m sure Fury is not going to appreciate one of his agents spilling secrets”

“Trust me, Fury’s not going to be a problem”

“If you’re sure… I’ll take your help”

“Good, because if you weren’t, I was going to call the guards on you”

“Really?”

Pssst, of course not. I’m just messing with you. Come on, I’ve got the doors"

As they walked through the first door, Steve looked over at me and asked, “What was your name again?”

I held out my hand, “Agent Gwendolyn Phoenix, but you can just call me Gwen”

………..

“He’s been using the tesseract to create weapons,” Steve explained bluntly, tossing the Phase 2 weapon onto one of the lab tables. Everyone was a little startled, and you could probably cut the unspoken tension in the room with a knife. Fury looked concerned, “Where did you-“

“After talking with Stark, I decided to do a little digging myself”

“And he had some help with that,” I said, stepping fully into the room to stand next to Steve. “I told him where to go”

Fury was clearly taken aback, but I wouldn’t blame him. It’s not every day his daughter helps someone dig up one of his SHIELD secrets. Even though his face didn’t show it, I could see the silent rage building within him, as well as disappointment. Which, if I’m being honest, hurt a little to see it pointed towards me, but I didn’t let that show on my face. 

“Gwen…” he said, in a low voice which told me that there would be some strong words later, “Why on earth would you-“

“Because you know how I feel about Phase 2, Dad, and I knew you weren’t going to listen to me, so I figured my next best thing was to get someone else bring it out into light so we could finally just talk about it”

Steve just looked at me with a questioning look, “Dad?”

“Remember how I said Fury wasn’t going to be a problem?”

“Yeah…”

“This is why.” Looking around, everyone else in the room, with the exception of Nat and Fury, had the same slight shock and their faces as Steve did. I sighed deeply, tired of this kind of reaction. “This is why I rarely tell people about it,” I muttered under my breath. “Now,” I said, bringing my volume up to a reasonable speaking level, “Do you want to explain Phase 2, or should I? 

...

“Permission to use the assets?” 

Fury looked me in the eyes, and he could see how much I wanted him to say yes. How much I wanted to unleash what every cell in my body wanted to do. To do the very thing I was made to do.

But he shook his head and said, “Permission denied”

I opened my mouth, about to complain but the look he gave me stopped that train of thought. He said, “Gwen, not here, and not now. There’s a lot going on and I don’t need to explain that on top of everything”

“What if I’m discreet about it?”

“Gwen, just deal with them the old fashioned way”

I sighed, “Yes sir”. I also grumbled under my breath, “I never get to do anything fun” as I loaded a full magazine into my handgun. I waited, making a mental note of where every enemy was, given the location of the bullet rain, until the shooting slowed down slightly. I took a deep breath, bringing my heartbeat down to an acceptable rate, and then rolled out from the cover that Fury and I were hiding behind. 

I placed bullets in three of the guys before I had to duck behind a different cover as the enemy focused their aim on me, giving Fury the opportunity to take the rest of them out. I came out from my barrier, and gave him a subtle high-five as we took a quick breather.

Then, suddenly, I remembered Loki and the containment chamber. Looking at Fury, he had the exact same thought, and we went dashing off in that direction, but we were interrupted by some enemy agents firing at us from behind. I said, “Don’t worry, I got this. You go”

Fury kept running while I ducked behind a corner, gun in hand, and waited for them to stop firing, or at least run out of ammo and pause to reload. When it happened, I turned around and shot them down in quick succession. After they were all taken care of, and headed back down the hallway to catch up to Fury. 

...

I entered the containment room to find Nick knelt by the seemingly lifeless body of Phil Coulson with the med team packing up. The sight brought me to an instant halt. Nick turned, and made eye contact but then looked away. I walked over and sank down to the ground next to Phil, holding back tears. Phil had been like a second father to me, and was instrumental in teaching me at SHIELD Academy. Nick put a hand on my shoulder, and at that moment, I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. A few deep breaths later, and I asked, voice cracking, “Was it Loki?” 

“Yeah”

“Did he escape?”

“Yeah”

“Damn it!” I slammed my fist on the ground as the last few tears squeezed out from my eyes. “Damn it,” I repeated, softer than before, “this wasn’t supposed to happen”

After a brief silence, I stood up and started walking out. "Where are you going?", Nick asked

"To find something to punch" Handling my anger issues has never been a strong suit of mine, but I found that releasing my frustration into a punching bag helped relive most of the rage. I just hoped it would help distract me long enough so that my emotions didn't get the better of me. Looking down, I saw that my hands were already shaking, and a well of power inside me was starting to swell, getting close to risk of bursting. I took some deep breaths, trying to get my emotions under control. Now was not the best time for me to lose control and bring the whole ship down on top of us.

...

“Hey, you’re not authorized to be here”

“Son, just don’t”

I popped up behind Steve and said, “Actually, Anderson, I’m taking lead on this. I would assume I have high enough clearance to authorize an aircraft, so, why don’t you leave this to me”

“Yes Agent”

After watching him leave the jet for a few moments, I turned to Steve and said, “You’re welcome. Clint, can you take the cockpit?”  
“Yeah”

“Good. We’ve better start moving. Anderson will probably be telling the Director anytime now, and I’d like to be on our way before he finds out. You know how my Dad is. Clint?”

“On it”

“Good. Nat, you can be co-pilot. Let’s move, quickly. Oh, and Clint?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s good to have you back, man”

“Thanks”

The jet was well in the air before I sat down next to Steve. My heart felt like it was going a million miles a second, and I was trying to regulate my breathing in an effort to bring that heart rate down. Sure, I could do dangerous mission without blinking an eye, but this was something new. Something bad. Something involving aliens, a Norse god and apparent plans for world domination. So, no pressure.

...

"Damn it" I muttered. My guns were out of ammo and a whole group of aliens was approaching where I was. I sighed, knowing there was only one option left, but my dad was not gonna like it. But between me living another day and having to deal with my dad's disapproval and being dead, I was gonna take being alive. Taking a deep breath while behind the car where I was hiding, I concentrated inward, focusing on a constant well of power in me. Tapping into it, i directed the energy straight into the car, sending it flying and completely flattening the aliens that were approaching. Picking up a car door, I blocked a blast coming from a few more aliens coming from a distance. Now that my power was loose, I concentrated briefly as some of the metal debris around me shattered and shaped itself into a cloud of sharp little darts. With a wave of my hand, I sent the darts flying straight into the necks of the rest of the aliens coming at me, causing them to drop dead onto the ground. 

Panting and looking around, I saw this area was clear, and breathed a quick sigh of relief. It had felt good to let lose, to finally get to use my powers, but that brief moment of calm was interrupted by the sounds of chaos and fighting further into the city. Sighing again, I picked up one of the alien's weapons and ran off to join the rest of the team.


End file.
